


Juicy Wife

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	Juicy Wife

ad双性预警！！！  
双性性器官描写预警！！！  
极度黄暴，极度废料，纯属满足自己变态欲望预警！！！  
不喜欢请骂我，不要举报我！！！  
以下。

 

 

小媳妇难哄。  
Gellert•Grindelwald近来颇有些焦虑。他新娶的小妻子刚成年不久怀上了他们的头生子。他今年已经快四十岁了，比他小二十岁的妻子显然让他荒废了所有魔法部的事务，但他的秘书对此无话可说。自从他不止一次的在签名位置写上Albus•Dumbledore之后，这位优秀的法国女巫就再也不强迫他审阅那些文件了。  
Grindelwald的宅邸已经完全变了样。每一寸地面都铺上了厚厚的羊毛地毯，因为他的男孩儿喜欢赤脚在地上走；所有带着棱角的设计都被改成了圆润的弧度，因为他害怕磕到他的男孩儿；厨房里总是备着温热的甜点，因为怀孕的母亲食欲毫不讲道理。自从Dumbledore发现身体里这个新生的魔法波动之后，Grindelwald几乎没有离开过他的妻子，甚至每天都能想出一个取悦他的新办法，可就算这样，他年轻任性的妻子还是会无节制的对他发脾气。  
Dumbledore就算是生气的时候也是温顺的，他会松开环在爱人脖子上的手臂，把散落在脸侧的长发掖到耳后去，柔软的玫瑰色嘴唇抿成一条线，瞪圆了他湛蓝色的眼睛，认真的对Grindelwald说：“我生气了，Gel.”就像刚才发生的那样。然后，他就转身离开了卧室。  
年长的丈夫并不是每一次都能搞清楚男孩儿闹脾气的原因，但他可以保证每次都把他哄好。Grindelwald去厨房取了一块儿芝士布丁，然后在落地窗前的地摊上找到了Dumbledore。红头发的小精灵正靠在厚厚的软垫上看一本对于他的年纪来说太过艰深的书籍，细白的手指撑在脸颊上，挤出了一个柔软的弧度。他的男孩儿一直都是个天才，Grindelwald毫不怀疑这一点。  
他把托盘放在一边，坐下来把男孩儿揽进自己怀里，偏着头去亲吻Dumbledore修长的脖子。男孩儿还是有些不高兴，他转了个身跨坐在丈夫的腿上，捧起Grindelwald的脸直视着那双奇异的瞳孔。他的爱人已经不再年轻，但依然让他爱的神魂颠倒，他觉得自己完全被这个黑巫师蛊惑了。他的手指顺着Grindelwald浅色的眉毛滑下去，擦过他突兀的颧骨，停在了他的唇角。他的丈夫无疑是俊美的，哪怕他已经褪去了青年人富有攻击性的美感，但岁月的打磨让他具备了一种特有的魅力。Dumbledore正处于一个欲望高涨的年纪，求知欲，爱欲，性欲，甚至是渴求肌肤接触的欲望，而Grindelwald完美的贴合了他所有的需求。让他心甘情愿的收起所有的尖牙利爪，翻开柔软的肚皮，不顾一切的爱他。  
Dumbledore用指腹按了按Grindelwald薄薄的嘴唇，那儿的触感温暖又柔软，和他冷硬的外表截然不同。Grindelwald笑了起来，嘴角浮出几道细纹。他攥住了Dumbledore软乎乎的小手，捉到嘴边亲了一下，之后他眨了眨眼睛，问他的男孩儿：  
“Hey honey，我能知道这次是因为什么吗？”  
Dumbledore把手挣脱出来，盖住了爱人的眼睛。他总是受不了Grindelwald这样注视他，就像是自己占据了他的瞳孔，进而是他的全世界。这会让他不受控制的心跳加速，面红耳赤。他抿了抿嘴唇，感觉到Grindelwald在他手心下眨眼睛，细密的睫毛刷在他的手心里，有点痒。  
“你不能这样看着我，Gel，这会让我克制不住的原谅你。”  
Grindelwald抓着他的手腕挪开了眼前的障碍，但他乖乖的闭上了眼睛，笑着说：  
“可是无论如何，你都会原谅我的，不是么？”  
他感觉到男孩儿在他大腿上挪了挪，特殊的触感告诉他Dumbledore除了一件宽大的衬衫以外什么都没穿，光着屁股坐在他腿上。Dumbledore在他的眼睛上亲了一下，他把玩着Grindelwald的手指，有些不高兴地说：  
“你最近不关心我了。”  
Grindelwald有些无辜的睁开了眼睛，他不接受这个莫须有的罪名，这太严重了，他怎么可能不关心他的小玫瑰呢？但还没等他开口反驳，Dumbledore就抓着他的手按在了自己的乳房上，那儿的触感热烘烘的，又很绵软，硬起来的乳头突兀的顶在他的手心上。他的男孩儿怀孕后，雌性的第二性征逐渐变得明显，白皙的胸口开始堆积脂肪，逐渐隆起形成了一对儿漂亮的乳房。但Dumbledore对此一直有些排斥，他很少让Grindelwald专注于他新出现的器官，即使在床上。  
还没等他试图把手伸进男孩儿的衬衫里，Dumbledore就用细白的指尖戳了戳Grindelwald上下滑动的喉结，有点别扭的开口说：  
“我这儿有点疼，Gel，但你没有发现。”  
Grindelwald终于弄明白了他这次闹脾气的原因，他搂住Dumbledore的腰，低下头亲吻他衬衫领口处露出来的锁骨和一小片胸膛，温热的呼吸洒在男孩儿光滑的皮肤上，让他发出了舒服的呼噜声。Grindelwald从善如流的道歉：  
“对不起Aler，给我一次机会，我会妥善的解决这个问题的。”  
他灵活的解开了Dumbledore衬衫的纽扣，让那两团白嫩的软肉暴露在空气中。年轻人的身体很好，柔软的乳房颤巍巍的挺起一个淫糜的的弧度，透着健康的红润。Grindelwald带着探究凑上前去，试探性的拍了拍那团可爱的软肉，它可怜的摇晃了几下，然后他的头皮上就传来了一阵刺痛，是Dumbledore不满的扯了他的头发。  
Grindelwald把手滑了下去，抓住了男孩儿挺翘的屁股，安抚性的含住了他的乳头。吮吸的动作带来了一阵酥麻，Dumbledore难耐的抱住了爱人埋在他胸口的头颅，但这又很好的缓解了他从早上起来就断断续续感受到的胀痛。Grindelwald感觉到自己大腿上的布料有些湿了，他知道这一定是他的男孩儿可爱的屁股在欢迎他。怀孕之后，Dumbledore对他的渴望大大增长，本就稚嫩的身体也变得更加敏感了，很简单的逗弄就可以让他湿的一塌糊涂。  
他们就这抱在一起的姿势倒在了柔软的地毯上，Grindelwald吻上了男孩儿的嘴唇，他热情的张开嘴迎合着这个吻，湿软的舌尖温顺的舔舐着Grindelwald的口腔。他把手向下探，挤进了男孩儿的臀缝里，不出所料的摸到了一手粘液。他的男孩儿已经准备好了。  
他诱哄着Dumbledore分开腿，男孩儿圆润的大腿颤抖着张开，露出已经翘得很高的阴茎。他连腿间的毛发都是温暖的红棕色，已经被他丰沛的汁液打湿成了一缕一缕的。Grindelwald握住了男孩儿的性器，用掌心磨蹭敏感的顶端，没几下就听到了Dumbledore细碎的呻吟。他门户大开的躺在地毯上，而Grindelwald却还是一副衣冠楚楚的模样，这让他很是不满。他用了一个简单的无杖魔法把Grindelwald身上布料昂贵的衣物变成了一堆无用的破布条，然后从他身上剥离了下去。  
对此，Grindelwald没有丝毫的惊讶，他一直都非常清楚自己小妻子的能力。所以他只是弯下身子把Dumbledore抱在了怀里，肌肤相贴的感觉让他也发出了一声喟叹。他把细碎的吻落在男孩儿的肩头，动作轻柔的像是在对待他最重要的珍宝，同时把一只手从男孩儿的小腹上探了下去，抚过他兴奋的性器后再向下，就摸到了一处湿热的穴口，他的男孩儿就是用这儿孕育了他们的第一个孩子。  
Grindelwald用食指和环指分开Dumbledore嫩红色的的阴唇，过多的汁液让那里滑腻得难以被固定住。他空出来的中指熟练地拨弄已经鼓胀起来的阴蒂，那个光滑的小东西在他的指尖下甚至有些打滑。Dumbledore受不了这个，他狠抓了一把丈夫的肩膀，指尖用力的发白。Grindelwald抬起了上半身，从男孩儿的腿间看过去，那儿被分开的软肉可怜兮兮的翕动着，像是一朵绽开的肉花儿，复杂的褶皱向外吐着晶莹的粘液，空虚的一开一合，急切的想要含住点什么。年长的男人坏心眼的伸出另一只手，在男孩儿柔软的穴口上扇打了几下，轻微的刺痛和刺激带来的快感，以及性器官被人亵玩的羞耻一起冲上了男孩儿的大脑。Dumbledore猛地合上了腿，却夹紧了爱人的手掌。他瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的喊道：  
“Gellert·Grindelwald，你这个老混蛋！”

Grindelwald显然被爱人的反应取悦了，他赶紧把羞恼的小妻子抱在怀里，温柔的吻他的脸颊和嘴唇，在他的怒火升级之前操进了他的身体。所以，Dumbledore只来得及发出一声喑哑的呻吟然后把自己埋进了爱人的怀里。漫长的前戏让他们得以很快的进入状态，Dumbledore放任自己的四肢都攀上了爱人的身体，突出的踝骨时不时磕在丈夫的后腰上。  
它们的身体无比的契合，Grindelwald熟知他的男孩儿所有的敏感点，可以轻易的填满他所有的空虚。一如Dumbledore高热而湿软的内里总能带给他最极致的快感。  
年轻人从不吝于表达自己的情感，Dumbledore在高潮的时候不受控制的绞尽了穴道，一阵阵不规则的痉挛也很快就让Grindelwald射了出来。他抱住Grindelwald的脖子，手指插进他柔软的银发里，咬着他的耳廓断断续续的对他说：  
“I love you more than my life.”  
高潮过后，红发的男孩儿依旧缩在丈夫的怀里，射出来的精液和穴口流出的汁水都蹭在了Grindelwald的小腹上，粘腻又湿滑，这让他有些不舒服的扭了扭腰。Dumbledore抓住了爱人的肩膀，把脸藏在Grindelwald的颈窝里，闷声笑着说：  
“我要不高兴了，Gel.”  
年长的男人无奈的吻了吻他的发顶，温柔的梳顺他揉在一起的发丝，把他的脸捧出来，亲上了那对儿翘起来的嘴唇。回答他说：  
“对不起，Aler，我马上带你去洗澡。”


End file.
